Aku Bukanlah Gadis Nakal
by Ryuuki Nadhyra
Summary: hai nama ku haruno sakura .aku seorang pewaris tunggal clanku "haruno" .aku seseorang yang lumayan terkenal di konoha high ak - anak di sekolah mengira bahwa aku anak nakal tetapi menurutku aku tak seperti yang mereka kira . sampai suatu saat seseorang bersurai hitam kelam menyukai ku , dan bertanya mengapa aku dicap menjadi anak nakal disekolah .


Sakura pov

hai nama ku haruno sakura .aku seorang pewaris tunggal clanku "haruno" .aku seseorang yang lumayan terkenal di konoha high school . Aku kelas 11 , anak ipa. Prestasiku lumayan tinggi , tapi sayangnya aku tidak mempunya reputasi .aku terkenal terkenal sebagai gadis nakal di sekolah . Padahal sebenarnya enggak tuh . Semuanya gara gara gaara , cowo playboy + mesum di sekolah yang menciumku di pojok koridor lantai 4 konoha high school secara paksa . Dia taruhan dengan teman temannya nya sasuke, naruto,kiba dan shino 100rb yen untuk mendapat satu ciuman dariku , sejak saat itu aku mulai dibilang gadis yang tidak mempunyai harga diri. Dan laki laki di sekolah jadi kurang ajar dengan ku pacar pacar mereka jadi benci kepada ku karena pacarnya sering memerhatikan ku . Semuasemuanya membuatku pernah hampir tidak mau masuk sekolah . Tapi beruntung nya aku mempunyai seorang sahabat , namanya yamanaka ino , dia sangat baik dengan ku . Kami berdua sangat terkenal di sekolah . Ino adalah seseorang yang cantik, pintar , jago dance , dan nyanyi . Sedangkan aku yang lumayan cantik dan enggak tau apa – apa ,anak yang tahu soal pelajaran ipa.

hari ini aku merasa malas untuk melakukan apapun. Seperti nya gara – gara aku terserang datang bulan secara tiba - tiba . Jadi mau tak mau aku harus berdiam diri di kelas atau ke toilet hanya untuk sekedar mengganti pembalutku. Pada jam istirahat aku hanya berdiam di kelas untuk mengerjakan tugas – tugas yang belum terkerjakan . Yang membuat ku lebih kesal adalah… hari ini banyak sekali yang keluar dan yang membuat ku lebih ingin mati adalah ternyata darahnya udah menembus! Aku benar – benar tidak tahu lagi harus gimana . Aku hanya bisa duduk diam dikelas sampai pelajaran terakhir selesai . Sial banget ,hari ini aku tidak membawa mobil ku dan aku tidak di jemput kak sasori , hari ini aku harus pulang menggunakan taxi!Dengan rokku yg penuh dengan darah! Kami-sama bagaimana ini? Apa yg harus ku lakukan? Ino ? Tidak tidak mungkin aku mau pulang bersama ino dan pacarnya , ino memang lah pulang menggunakan mobil , tapi mobil itu mobil pacarnya? Kalau kalau darah nya sampai mengenai jok mobil pacar nya ino gimana? Aku benar – benar panik kami-sama bantulah aku.

End normal pov

Sakura benar – benar terkejut ketika dikelas itu bukan hanya ada dia saja ternyata sasuke juga . "apa yg kau lakukan?" Tanya sasuke . Dia memperhatikan sakura sambil menutup resleting tas nya . "ti-ti-tidak apa – apa" kata sakura gugup "bohong!" Sasuke membentak nya , sakura sangatlah terkejut "ada apa sih sasuke!" Sasuke tersenyum licik , "pasti ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan?"

Sakura sebenarnya sudah ingin menangis dia pasti akan malu jika melihat rok sakura "sakura mau ku bantu? Ada apa sih sakura kenapa kau terlihat berbeda?"Kata sasuke semakin penasaran "tidak tidak ada apa – apa "kata sakura "yasudah aku pulang dulu jaa-nee" kata sasuke sambil melambaikan tangan dan keluar dari kelas "huuffttt" sakura menghembuskan nafasnya lega sakura melihat sasuke dari jendela , sasuke sudah tidak terlihat lagi . Sakura mencoba untuk berdiri dan ternyata sialan ! Daranya udah menempel di bangku , sakura kesal sekali melihat rok abu abu nya yg di penuhi oleh darah .

.

.

.

Sakura mencoba untuk menganbil tissue dari tasnya dan mencoba membersihkan darah yang ada di roknya , ternyata itu sangat lah susah dia harus membalikkan badannya menghadap ke belakang dan ketika sakura sedang mencoba untuk mersihkan roknya tiba – tiba saja sasuke masuk dan mengagetkannya dari depan "gotcha !" Sakura sangat terkejut

"rok mu kenapa?"Kata sasuke "tidak apa – apa kok" kata sakura "aku ingin melihatnya" kata sasuke tanpa dosa "apa – apaan sih sasuke ini privasi semua perempuan "kata sakura "ayolah kita kan cuma berdua di kelas ini"kata sasuke "…"sakura tetap diam " mau ku bantu tidak?"Kata sasuke menawarkan "…" "ini serius tidak mau ya? Yaudah!"Kata sasuke jalan ke pintu "sas" akhirnya sakura angkat bicara sasuke berhenti di pintu dan balik lagi "sebenarnya aku-aku i-itu aku-aku lagi datang bulan" akibat malu sakura malah menangis "oh aku tau" sasuke terlihat panik tetapi diaberusaha tuntuk tenang . "yasudah , tutup menggunakan tas mu saja " kata sasuke sambil membereskan buku – buku ku yang ada di atas meja "bagaimana cara menutupi nya? Tas ku bukan ransel" kata sakura bingung "ini pakailah tas ku" kata sasuke sembari memberikan tasnya ke sakura "tapi sasuke…tas mu berwarna putih?" Kata sakura lagi "sudahlah tidak apa – apa … tasnya bisa di cuci nanti…"kata sasuke meyakinkan sakura "sas" kata sakura , sasuke duduk di depan sakura sambil melirik jam rolex yg selalu menemaninya dikala sedih maupun senang (?) " masih jam 2 lewat 15 halaman depan masih ramai. Kita keluar ketika keadaan sudah sepi jadi tidak ada yang tau kalau rok mu berdarah seperti itu " kata sasuke lalu sakura mengangguk pelan. Sesekali sasuke keluar kelas untuk melihat keadaan di halaman dan gerbang sekolah jika sudah sepi. "masih ramai sekali dan di tambah ada yang sedang bertengkar diluar "sakura hanya bisa diam menanggapi itu .lalu sasuke duduk di kursinya lagi .

"hari ini hari ke-2 ya?"Kata sasuke bertanya "hah? Apa?" Kata sakura bingung karena melamun "itu kamu datang bulannya udah hari ke-2 ya?" Kata sasuke , sakura mengangguk , dasar pantat ayam ! Malu – maluin aja "ibu ku juga sering menyuruhku untuk membeli minuman yg entah apa namanya aku lupa"kata sasuke bercerita "ohh" sakura hanya ber'oh' . Seketika semua nya henning…. "kau cantik sakura …" kata sasuke tiba tiba "…" sakura yg kaget akan kata – kata dari sasuke langsung terdiam . 'bisa-bisanya sasuke berkata seperti itu disaat yg tidak tepat seperti ini aku sangat malu tahu?' kata sakura dalam hati "kamu pacar siapa sekarang sakura?" Kata sasuke ingin tahu "tidak ada… aku tidak mempunyai seorang pacar "kata sakura sambil menunduk "hmmm… kalau begitu maukah kau menjadi pacarku haruno sakura?"Kata sasuke "…" sakura terdiam untuk kesekian kalinya "aku serius sakura" kata sasuke meyakinkan sakura yg masih diam "…" sakura masih tetap diam dengan posisinya semula tatap terdiam "mau tidak?" Kata sasuke "tidak…"jawab sakura dingin "ayolah kau harus mau sakura "paksa sasuke "…"sakura masih saja tetap diam " kenapa tidak mau? Aku kan seorang yg paling di incar oleh gadis – gadis dan aku juga pewaris tunggal uchiha corp .semua gadis – gadis suka pada ku . Dan aku juga captain tim basket" kata sasuke panjang kali lebar "karena aku tidak suka dengan mu kamu juga udh punya pacar bukan?" Kata sakura "kalau aku akan memutuskan pacar ku bagaimana

?" Kata sasuke lagi "tidak dan juga aku tidak suka dengan anggota tim basket apalagi kamu captainnya" kata sakura "kalau aku keluar dari tim basket gimana?"Kata sasuke lagi "aku tidak menyukai mu sasuke "kata sakura "oh oke" suasana jadi hening kembali .sakura hanya terdiam sambil melihat sepatunya. Sasuke hanya diam sambil memperhatikan wajah sakura 'sumpah ingin rasanya cepat pulang ke rumah' kata sakura dalam hatinya. "sas udah sepi belum?" Kata sakura memecah keheningan , sasuke keluar untuk menge-check keadaan . "belum"kata sasuke singkat "hhhh kapan sih sepinya?" Kata sakura sebal . Dia mengedikkan bahu "sakura"panggil sasuke "hm?"Jawab sakura singkat "sakura kenapa sih kamu terkenal sebagai seorang gadis nakal disekolah? Sepertinya kamu itu anak baik deh" kata sasuke "tidak tahu deh! Aku tak perduli!"Kata sakura tegas "ayo pulang!"Kata sakura "masih ramai" kata sasuke "biarkan saja lah!"Kata sakura sepertinya sudah muak . Sasuke memakai tasnya sakura , tas khas anak perempuan yang cuma punya 1 tali dan sakura memakai tas putihnya sasuke .sasuke merangkulnya untuk menutupi roknya sakura . Beberapa orang yang sedang duduk – duduk dilapangan basket memperhatikan sasuke dan sakura , gadis – gadis yg sedang berada di gerbang juga melihatnya , sambil berbisik – bisik sambil melihat kearah sasuke dan sakura. Si sasuke malah semakin merangkul sakura 'sialan nih si ayam!' kata sakura dalam hati .kalau bukan karena sasuke sedang membantunya sepertinya kepala ayamnya sudah habis di pukul . Sampai diparkiran sasuke membukakan pintu mobilnya buat sakura "sas…kalau darahnya nempel di jok nya gimana?"Kata sakura "tidak apa-apa jangan difikirkan"kata sasuke "terima kasih ya"kata sakura "oke" sasuke senyum dan mengantarnya sampai ke rumah.

.

.

.

Ketika sakura ingin keluar dari mobil sasuke , dia bertanya lagi ke sakura "sakura ..aku serius apakah kau meu menjadi pacarku?"Kata sasuke lembut "tidak sasuke…" kata sakura lembut"kenapa memangnya?"Kata sasuke "karena karena aku tak menyukaimu terima kasih atas bantuannya"setelah sakura keluar tanpa sakura sadari sasuke berkata " kalau begituaku akan membuatmu menyukaiku" dan mobilnya pergi ketika sakura sudah memasuki rumahnya.

.

.

.

besoknya ketika sakura ingin pergi sekolah , tiba – tiba sasuke datang menjemput sakura "apa yg sedang kalu lakukan disini?"Kata sakura"aku ingin mengajakmu untuk pergi bersama"kata sasuke santai "aku bawa mobil sendiri sas…" tiba tiba sasuke mendorong sakura masuk kedalam mobilnya dan langsung tancap gas ke sekolah. Sampai disekolah sasuke menggandeng sakura sampai ke ruang kelas. "sasuke! Kamu apa-apaan sih!"Kata sakura marah "diam jangan cerewet"kata sasuke . Sampai dikelas sakura marah – marah ke sasuke. Dan untungnya kelas masih sepi . "kamu ya sasuke ! Aku tidak mau mencari masaslah dengan pacar mu sasuke !. Aku udah malas bertengkar dengan pacarmu sasuke ! Dan kau malah melskuksnnya di depan anak – anak satu sekolah ! . Kalau sekali lagi kau…"tiba tiba sasuke mencium sakura! What the… ?! Sakura langsung melepas ciumannya dan pergi meninggalkan sasuke. 'kenapa sih sasuke gampang banget mencium ku? Dia fikir aku ini apa? Gadis murahan? Kenapa semua laki – laki sama saja?aku fikir dia baik , kufikir dia berbeda dengan teman temannya gaara,shino, dan kiba tapi sama aja ngeselin !'Kata sakura marah di dalam hati .sakura berjalan ke toilet di ujung koridor lantai 4 berusaha menahan tangis . Sakura benar – benar merasa ta ada harga dirinya ! Tiba tiba saja pintu toilet terbuka . Sakura yg sedng menangis tiba – tiba terdiam "sakura?"Kata sasuke 'shit! Ini laki –laki keras kepala sekali sih .untuk apa sih dia masuk ke toilet perempuan?'kata sakura di dalam hati "sakura aku minta maaf banget ya aku tidak menyangka bahwa kamu akan marah seperti ini... Ku fikir…"kata sasuke sebelum melanjutkan kata – katanya sakura memotongnya "aku mempunyai harga diri sasuke… ,memangnya kamu siapa ku? Bukan siapa – siapa sas!"Kata sakura di sela – sela isakan tangisnya "maaf sekali sakura"kata sasuke memohon "…"sakura diam "aku…"kata sasuke terpotong "ini toilet perempuan"kata sakura "maaf"kata sasuke lagi "bodoh!"Kata sakura acuh "maaf" kata sasuke "pergi sana"usir sakura ketika sakura ingin keluar dari toilet sakura berkaca sejenak dan langsung kembali lagi ke ruang kelas .ketika sakura keluar dari toilet sakura melihat genk pacarnya sasuke . Mereka mereka seperti menyindir sakura gitu . Tapi tiba tiba pacarnya sasuke -karin- mencegatku. "eh gadis nakal. Kamu nakal banget ya!.apa yg kau lakukan bersama pacarku di dalam toilet?" Gue ketawa pelan "ingin di beritahu banget ya!? Hahaha"kata sakura sambil tertawa "tak perlu basa basi .apa yg kau lakukan bersamanya? .. Oh jangan jangan kalian baru saja melakukan …"karin sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya "shut up!" Kata sakura ketus "kamu kira kamu itu sudah hebat banget ya? Kalau memang cantik dan oke pacar mu lak mungkin memutuskan mu demi aku? Haha" kata sakura lu pergi ekpresi karin seperti shock gitu kata – kata sakura lalu dia mendahului sakura dengan cara lari dan dia menghampiri sasuke. "kita putus!" "memang sudah putus kali!"Kata sasuke "iihhhh" kata karin kesal sakura hanya bisa tertawa melihat sasuke dan karin berlawn mulut dan berhenti ketika bell masuk berbunyi . Pulang sekolah sasuke mengajak sakura untuk makan siang bersama . Dan karena berhubung sakura juga sedang lapar dia ikut saja

.

.

.

"sas mau makan dimana sih? Jauh sekali"kata sakura penasaraan "cari tempat yang romantis lah."Kata sasuke "apa?" Kata sakura "hah?"Kata sasuke "tidak apa – apa " sasuke berhenti di restoran cozy . Mereka duduk dimeja yang terletak di sebelah kaca besar di pinggir jalan . Jadi mereka bisa melihat suasana di jalan mereka memesan makan yang simple – simple aja tetapi membuat perut kenyang . Sakura makan lumayan lahap karena memang sakura sedang lapar sekali. Tapi lama kelamaansakura merasa bahwa sasuke memandanginya , jadi sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat sasuke sedang tersenyum tipis .

Sakura berpura –pura tidak tahu saja jadi sakura melanjutkan makannya . Dan karena sakura tidak tahan dan pada akhirnya dia protes ke sasuke. "ada apa sih sasuke!"Kata sakura sedikit kesal "…"sasuke diam dan terus memperhatikan sakura "sas udah ah apa – apaan !"Kata sakura semakin kesal "… i think i'm in love" hati sakura terasa seperti tersentuh ketika sasuke berkata seperti itu .sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup dan wajah sasuke makin lama semakin dekat sampai akhirnya … "woy sialan ya kamu ! Perempuan murahan ! Gampangan ga punya adat bangs*t kau sialan!"Kata karin tiba – tiba memaki – maki sakura , ia sempat kaget , tiba tiba si karin udah muncul di depan mereka dan marah sampai ngegebrak meja . Semua orang di restoran itu pada ngeliatin mereka . Sasuke sepertinya kesal sekali dengan tingkah karin , dia menatap karin tajam dan berdiri menarik karin keluar dari restoran . Di luar sasuke membentak karin sampe perempuan itu nangis , terakhir yg sakura dengar "dasar sampah! Bangs*t!.." Sakura keluar dari restoran itu dan membuat mereka menjadi tontonan orang orang "shut up fu** you! Perebut pacar orang lain! Makan tuh sasuke!" Karin meludahi sakura dan membuat sakura jijik melihatnya . Sakura baru saja hendak marah ketika sasuke menampar pipinya. "berani sentuh dia lagi tamat kau!" Kata sasuke ketus .

Dia menarik sakura ke mobilnya dan menutup pintunya dia balik kembali ke restoran tersebut dan membayar makan yang sudah di pesan tadi dan kembali lagi ke mobil . Dan membersihkan baju sakura yang diludahi karin tadi pake tisu . "maaf" kata dia pelan. "untuk apa?aku yang salah…" kata sakura pelan "maaf karena udah mempersusah hidup mu…" kata sasuke pelan "susah?enggak kok sas" kata sakura "aku sudah membuat nama mu menjadi jelek di sekolah" kata sasuke bersalah "jelek?memang sudah jelek dari dulu sasuke" tiba tiba saja sakura merasa tangannya di genggam oleh sasuke " i would never let anybody hurt you. Never i promise" bisik sasuke dan kemudan mencium pipi sakura .

.

.

.

Sasuke tidak langsung membawa ku pulang tetapi dia mengajak sakura ke suatu tempat karena masih jam 3 siang . Tapi karena musim hujan jadi kelihatannya seperti jam 5 sore . Disitu dia menarik sakura ke tempat yg seperti bukit tinggi . Jadi bisa melihat pemandangan kota tokyo dari atas bukit itu .sebenarnya sakura sedikit takut ketinggian jadi sedikit gemetaran . Ketika mereka di puncak bukit mereka duduk di rumput rumput hijau yang lumayan lembut . Anginnya kencang sekali . Karena tidak membawa jaket , sasuke membuka seragam putihnya langsung memakaikannya ke sakura . Sakura melihat kearah sasuke , dia menatap sakura dengan tatapan member dengan iklas . Angin yang berhembus sangat lah dingin gue gemetar dan bibir gue mulai membiru dan kemudian sasuke memperhatikan sakura dan berkata "kalau kedinginan disini aja jangan malu malu nanti kamu sakit .. Sini aku peluk"kata sasuke dan sakura pun bergerak ke pelukannya sasuke tiba tiba hujan turun dengan deras nya sakura dan sasuke berlari secepatnya kearah parkiran setelah sampai disana sakura dan sasuke sudah basah dan dengan cepat masuk ke mobil . Sakura mengigil dan sasuke mengambil sesuatu ke jok belakang dan sepertinya mencari sesuatu dan kemudian sasuke meberikan baju nya ke sakura dan sasuke bilang " pakai bajuku dulu agarkamu tidak kedinginan dan sakit... Gantilah bajumu aku akan menunggu diluar" setelah beberapa saat sakura selesai berganti pakaian dan sasuke pun masuk ke mobil ."Kita pulang"kata sasuke "yaudah" kata sakura .sasuke pun membawa sakura pulang kerumah nya . Yang bertepatan dengan mebuki dan kizasi serta sasori yang sedang tidak ada di rumah . Setelah sampai dirumah sakura mengambilkan baju kakaknya sasori untuk di berikan ke sasuke serta dalamannya lalu sasuke mandi dan mengganti baju nya demikian juga sakura . Kemudian sakura dan sasuke duduk di ruang keluarga sambil menonton tv kemudian sasuke berkata " i'm falling in love with you do you want to be my girlfriend?" Kata sasuke"…"sakura diam dan masih berfikir "kamu mau?kalau kamu mau aku janji akan menjagamu terus agar tidak di ganggu karin di sekolah maupun di luar sekolah" kata sasuke berusaha meyakinkan sakura " baiklah ya aku mau"kata sakura sambil tersenyum kemudian sasuke tersenyum manis ke sakura dan bilang "aishiteru" kata sasuke romantis "aishiteru mo" kata sakura kemudian sasuke dan sakura berpacaran dengan tenang tanpa gangguan dari karin dan gank nya

owari

akhirnya selesai ^^

maaf ya kalau fanfic buatan saya jelek

akhir kata ripiuw please (^/\^)


End file.
